


The Beginning

by KitKat71483



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: David Rossi - Freeform, F/M, Fanart, Flirty, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired by fanfic A Little Something More, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Penelope Garcia - Freeform, Quote, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Season Eight Episode Eight, Wheels on the Bus episode, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, Worksafe, bau, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat71483/pseuds/KitKat71483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The episode that inspired my whole 'A Little Something More' storyline for Criminal Minds.  Season Eight, Episode Eight, 'Wheels on the Bus'.  The final few minutes that started the whole fandom and my OTP fascination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning




End file.
